Sore wa akirakadeshita
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Era obvio que eramos dos extraños, pero era más obvio que nos amábamos. (Regalo para DuniXe)


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío ni su mundo. Lo que sí es mío son las ganas de golpear al nuevo dibujante de Boruto.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Era obvio

* * *

 ** _Mes SasuSaku día nueve_**

* * *

—Nara.

—Aquí.

—Yamanaka.

—I'm here.

—Señorita, no estamos en clase de inglés. Así que ya deje ese celular y ponga atención antes de que la mande a dirección.

—Ups. Lo siento profesor.

Negué con la cabeza viendo a mi amiga sonrojada hasta los pies por el error garrafal que acababa de cometer. Era bien sabido que el profesor Itachi Uchiha era buena gente fuera de sus horarios de clase, pero dentro era un ser temible… De hecho, él y su hermano, Sasuke, eran los maestros más temidos de toda la universidad.

Una muy rara, por cierto. Estábamos obligados a traer uniformes que reflejaran la carrera en la que ibas; era un fastidio total, porque los que entregaban eran pasados de moda. Cosa que cambió cuando me lancé a la candidatura por la presidencia de la sociedad de alumnos. Nos costaron un par de paros de labores para lograr esa hazaña, pero aquí estábamos con uniformes más modernizados.

Sin embargo, ese par de maestros se volvieron más amargos desde ese logro. Ino me decía que era porque se les calentaba la cabeza —y no precisamente la de arriba—, cuando veían las piernas de sus alumnas asomarse por la delicada tela de la falda o cuando los pantalones eran tan pegados que dejaban resaltar las buenas cuervas. Yo le contestaba que estaba loca, porque de ser así todos los maestros reaccionarían de igual forma.

— _Sakura…_

A lo mejor se debía a que eran muy jóvenes y estaban metidos en una universidad donde tenían puros compañeros viejos.

— _Haruno._

Pero Ino estaba loca así que no tenía por qué hacerle ca…

—¡HARUNO! —gritó el Uchiha, sacándome de mis pensamientos absurdos.

—Yo no fui, profesor —contesté por inercia. Las risas ahogadas se escucharon por todo el salón. Y podía apostar que el profesor estaba tapándose la boca con la mano para esconder la sonrisa burlona que cargaba en esos momentos.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—Estoy seguro que usted no fue, señorita Haruno. Pero sí estoy certero en que irá a buscar a mi hermano a la sala de juntas a entregarle esto. Por favor.

Había algo entre líneas que mi sexto sentido femenino me estaba advirtiendo que tomara en cuenta. No obstante, si me tardaba más o le refutaba ese hombre sería capaz de sancionarme por dos semanas.

Asentí mientras me levantaba de la silla. Volteé a mi alrededor y vi que mis compañeros me dedicaban una mirada lástima: todo el que le entregara un recado a Sasuke Uchiha de parte de su hermano no salía bien parado.

Suspiré tomando valor y tomé de las manos del profesor ese mentado papelito que estaba condenando a un sufrimiento que ni Thanos le hizo vivir a Loki en su encierro. En fin, ahí iba yo rezando a todo santo que se me venía a la cabeza mientras caminaba lo más lento posible por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada me dio un escalofrió de mala expectativa. Cerré los ojos y recité:

—Tú puedes, es solo un simple mortal con cuerpo de adonis y actitud de limón…

—Vaya forma de empezar el día, ¿verdad, Haruno?

Casi me hacía del baño del susto que me había metido la voz sensual de Sasuke. No quería abrir los ojos, pero no tenía de otra. Así que los abrí lentamente y lo vi parado en el resquicio de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, piernas un poco flexionadas y con la ceja levantada en molestia-burla. No sabía qué era peor: el sentimiento que me provocaba ver su belleza o el que me provocaba saber que me iría muy mal.

—¿Se va a quedar ahí viéndome como tonta? ¿O me va a dar ese papel que trae en la mano?

Me mordí la legua para no contestarle lo perro que era y me limité a extender la mano con fastidio ofreciéndole tomar el papel. Me miró con desconfianza para luego bajar la mirada a dicho papel, cuando estuvo seguro de que era inofensiva y que no le saltaría a la yugular, tomó el papel en sus manos. Me di la vuelta para irme con rapidez, sin embargo su voz me retuvo pidiéndome que esperara por la respuesta.

Me hizo entrar a la sala y me pidió, ordenó, que me sentara en un sillón doble. En ningún momento despegó sus ojos de la hoja, pero cuando lo hizo una alarma de peligro se encendió en mi cabeza: su mirada era arrogante y la sonrisa que nació en su rostro era como el gato de Alicia.

Aterrador.

—Así que ha andado distraída últimamente, señorita. ¿A qué se debe?

 _A qué le importa, metiche._

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y temí estarme volviendo loca. Sasuke Uchiha nunca se reía. Era demasiado para solo diez minutos.

—A nada, señor. Solo que me preocupo por los trabajos que dejan los demás maestros.

Asintió como si me estuviera dando la razón. Una falsedad completa de su parte. Sin embargo, lo que pasó después no recuerdo bien cómo estuvo; en un momento estaba sentada y al segundo estaba recostada sobre mueble con un peso extra encima. El profesor me dedicaba una mirada que decía mucho y la vez no decía nada. Me tenía acorralada.

—Despierta, Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño al no saber de qué hablaba. No obstante, fue como si hicieran un clic en la cabeza que me hizo perder el aire e imágenes de años muy atrás y de ahora pasaron frente a mis ojos como una película. Poco a poco fui entendiendo a qué se refería con esas palabras.

Agache la cabeza un poco para esconderme de su escrutinio.

—Tardaste mucho, idiota.

—Yo también te extrañé, molestia. De nada por sacarte de tu letargo mental y de la estupidez que cometiste al tomar la sangre de ese unicornio.

—Fue para protegerte…

—¡Lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Pero casi te pierdo!

—Aquí me tienes, no me perderás.

—Pues tu instinto suicida no me lo asegura…

—…

—…

—Que te jodan.

—Puedes hacerlo tú, princesa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ese lobito estaba enfermo si creía que le perdonaría tan fácil que me despertara dos siglos después de mi sacrificio para evitar la muerte de los Uchiha. Esa manada de lobos que amaba como a reino de vampiros. Nos amábamos. Aunque eso no quería decir que éramos como esas parejas cliché.

* * *

 **Mi bella Vero, ya era hora de que te diera algo a ti que tanto me apoyas y me animas. Gracias por ser mi musa de hoy, espero que te guste esta rareza xD No tiene final, es abierto. Puedes terminarlo como gustes.**

 **¡Gracias bellas criaturas del Señor por leerme!**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
